


¿Me extrañas?（Miss me?）

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: This is after their reunion in S09E06.It's basically a love triangle fic.All about someone else after Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

Staying in that 4㎡ cell with Gallagher was not as good as Mickey thought it would be.The constant burn in his ass was one thing ,but the growing sense of uneasiness was really killing him.

First days of their reunion were good as hell. The cell room was all dark and messy, and the bunk bed was far from comfortable ,but neither of them gave a shit. They would be good as long as they’ve got a private fucking room(literally),and enough paper towel.

This was a normal Saturday morning when Mickey woke up with Ian’s arm around his chest. The warm palm was unconsciously covering the misspelled tattoo, which was definitely the best prove of Mickey’s blind love towards Ian. During the bipolar phase, the cheating, the abandonment at the border, Mickey showed nothing but support ,and some time even sacrifice.It was no doubt that Mickey is the angel in their relationship.However no one could be pure as snow, in recent days, Mickey has almost exploded because of a hidden secret……

“Morning.” Ian muttered,burying his face in Mickey’s neck,and took a deep breath. Still distracted by earlier thoughts,Mickey didn't respond. The red-headed man poked his morning erection against Mickey’s butt crack to draw his attention.”Ya sure you wanna ignore this?”

“Morning.” Mickey replied perfunctorily,pretending just woke up.Ian moved forward to kiss him,but Mickey dodged while stood up,”I have morning breath,man.Let me brush my teeth first.”Ian was totally stunned:Since when Mickey Milkovich cared so much about personal hygiene?

  
“Milkovich,you’ve got a visitor.”The guard opened the door roughly,causing a screech. For no reason, Mickey’s heart missed a beat,”Who is visiting,sir?”

“Albert Milkovich.”The guard answered coldly.

“I don’t remember you have a cousin called Albert.” Ian glanced at Mickey, suspiciously.

Mickey shrugged,”maybe it’s my uncle Ronnie’s bastard child.”

“Maybe it’s your father’s bastard child.”Ian giggled.Not giving Ian the finger as usual,Mickey left the cell room immediately.

When he saw the portrait from a distance,Mickey silently said ”Crap!”.

The broad-shoulder brunet hugged Mickey and whispered in his ear“¿Me extrañas?”（Miss me?）

Mickey shivered,and lowered his voice:”Are you fucking crazy?Cops are all looking for you!”

“So you care about me.”The man smirked.

Mickey spoke as quietly as possible, “Seriously Alberto,get the hell out of here,and don’t ever fucking visit me again!”

“You say that because you don’t want to see me again,or you just worry about me getting caught by the police?” Albert-Alberto threw a question with his deep voice and exotic accent,fucking sexy.

“The former.”Mickey snorted, raising his left eyebrow,"Albert Milkovich?How fucking creative is that?”

“Querido(Darling),I noticed you didn’t mention my name in front of the cops,and I think I know why,so don’t worry about me being caught,I’m not wanted by the police.” Alberto grabbed Mickey’s arm and smiled “Now let me take a good look at you.You looking good.”

Mickey blushed with embarrassment,” Have nothing to do but work out.”

Ian looked at them far away through the bars,thoughtfully.

When Mickey came back to the cell,Ian pretended that he didn’s see Mickey’s “cousin”. He had barely resumed the bed, and arranged his face into what he hoped was a relaxed and unfazed expression,”Had fun with your half brother?”

“Fuck you!”Mickey gave him the finger,”He is one of my distant cousin.I forgot his name earlier.”  
“Why did he come to you then?”Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass,and pressed him a soft kiss.

“Just to make sure my dad is out of prison.Now would you stop ask stupid fucking questions and let me brush my teeth?”Mickey left the room,heading to the bathroom,and washed his face with freezing cold water,again and again.

Alberto came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night,Mickey couldn’t fall asleep.All the memories crowds in……
> 
> First days in Mexico were not easy. He had been living high on the hog for several month until he had no money.It was his third day of passing out behind a bar. After selling his car, he had no place to sleep anyway.  
“¿Necesita ayuda?(Need help?)”, a tall and muscular man croaked.

Later that night,Mickey couldn’t fall asleep.All the memories crowded in……

First days in Mexico were not easy. He had been living high on the hog for several month until he had no money.It was his third day of passing out behind a bar. Anyway, after selling his car, he had no place to sleep.  
“¿Necesita ayuda?(Need help?)”, a tall and muscular man croaked.  
“I don’t know the fuck you’re saying……” Mickey muttered, blinking sleepily  
“It means I’m offering you help.”  
That was how Alberto offered Mickey a place to live,and a job,if you consider drug dealing a job.

Ian couldn’t sleep either. Mickey smiled at his “cousin” today.(Like he believed the man was Mickey’s cousin. The douchebag is obviously not Ukrainian) The smile that Mickey used to show him only. Worse, Mickey started to keep secret from him.

That night the couple slept in the same bed but dreamed different dreams.

The next morning, Mickey woke up fully aroused.He sucked Ian’s cock so hard that he could barely keep his eyes closed.

The redhead opened his eyes in bliss, and pulled Mickey up to press their lips together.  
“Salty.” Ian licked the corner of his mouth.  
“Are you complaining about your own fucking precump? Mickey grinned.  
“It’s not a complaint. It’s a observation.” Ian sat up,so they were sitting face to face.  
“And it’s not just my precum. It’s a mix of my precum and your saliva,which is my favorite flavor of mouth wash in the morning."  
“You are fucking gross.” Mickey turned his face to laugh.  
“Last time I checked, you licked this gross man’s dick, and swallowed.” Ian blew those words in Mickey's ear,causing a bunch of goosebumps on Mickey's neck.  
“Cut the cackle, Gallagher. You should find a better use for your mouth.” Mickey pushed Ian down, and started to rub his dick underneath his boxer.  
Ian put on an evil smile, ”Come here.”  
Before Mickey knew it, his cock was already in Ian’s mouth. He tried to pump back and forth, but couldn’t. Ian was holding both of his ass cheeks, sucking the small hole of his glans.  
“Fuck!” Mickey moaned, shoving his hand into the fiery hair.  
Ian smirked with his mouth full. He stood up and pushed Mickey to the bed, bottom up.  
At the beginning, Ian only pushed the head of his penis into Mickey’s ass. It didn't take long til the dark-haired man became unsatisfied. ”Give it to me!”  
Ian smiled innocently, “I have already given it to you.”  
“Fuck,Gallagher! I swear to god that----Oh!”  
Ian thrusted his entire dick into Mickey, making him tremble with both pain and joy.......

Shortly afterwards,they cum simultaneously.

  
Ian was till leaning on Mickey’s back. The couple of cellmates were peacefully enjoying the remaining pleasure of their orgasms.  
Mickey broke the silence first,”Want to buy some snacks or cigarettes? My cousin put some money in my commissary account.”  
Ian pulled out right away, and sat up,”Are you fucking kidding me? I don't want to spend your ass selling money!”  
“The fuck?” Mickey’s eyebrow arched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know your family has a Latin ancestry.” Ian says it merely in mock.  
“The fuck you’re talking about?” Mickey growls.  
“Your ‘cousin’ !” Ian seizes Mickey’s collar, and slings him against the wall. ”He fucked you?”

“I didn’t know your family has a Latin ancestry.” Ian said it merely in mock.  
“The fuck you’re talking about?” Mickey growled.  
“Your ‘cousin’ !” Ian seized Mickey’s collar, and slung him against the wall. ”He fucked you?”  
Mickey tried to get rid of Ian's control, but couldn't. The man's arm was clenching him like it was made of iron.  
“So you acquiesced?” Ian barked, and a sudden fury welled up inside him.  
“Why do you care?” Mickey smiled bitterly.” It was you who left me alone at the border and got on with your life.”  
“Don’t change the subject!” Ian flied into a shameful rage, mildly conscious of error on his part.  
“It’s nothing like that.” Mickey pushed him out of the way, and yelled,” I had no money and no place to live. He took me in.”  
“So the next second, you offered your ass in return.” Ian rattled in the throat, and shrieked.  
“You're not in the position to say that, Gallagher!” Mickey said sarcastically, breaking into a twisted smile, “If you have more traffic down your pants, you can open a fucking Starbucks!”  
Ian hung his head in shame. His face was red and swollen as though he was choking...... 

After the fight, neither of the boys wanted to speak first. They slept in different beds spontaneously.  
Mickey was used to those arms holding him tightly from behind. He was tossing and turning in the bottom bunk. The feeling of emptiness begain to fret his mind.  
The bunk bed shaked a bit, then turned into a continuous sway.  
Ian knocked on the bed from the top and tries to kept his voice down,” Mickey ,are you masturbating?”  
“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Mickey cursed.  
Ian grounded his teeth and raved, “You are rubbing your dick while thinking about him! You coquettish horndog!”  
Finally Mickey’s patience ran out. “Would you cut it out already?” He slammed a bag of candies violently to the ground.

After a week of not talking to Ian, Mickey finally found someone to have a good chat. Alberto came to visit again. He was wearing a sport jacket, and oddly, a pair of glasses. However his Jesus haircut and sun-kissed skin had exposed his wildness.  
The two men hugged and exchanged greetings.  
Mickey lifted his left eyebrow and grinned,” You have nothing better to do on Saturday morning, huh?”  
Alberto put on a dirty smile, with his eyes flashing over Mickey, “Oh, I have a thousand ideas in mind, but without you, I couldn’t accomplish them.”  
Mickey turned away to hide his blush. He was doing his best to sound vicious, ”Fuck off, asshole. We were done way back when I left Mexico.”  
“Objection.” Alberto leaned forward to ruffle Mickey’s hair, ”You can’t make this decision by yourself.” He shakes his head dolefully.  
Mickey looked down ,and his lips formed a word but no sound came out.  
“You can’t just use me then escape!” Alberto’s caress turned into squeeze.He held Mickey’s chin as if he wants to crush it.  
“Sorry.” Mickey muttered,” You’ are the nicest person I’ve ever met.You helped me through my toughest time,and I really appreciate that.”  
Alberto interrupted him, ”Nicest person,me? Un traficante de drogas (A drug dealer)?  
Mickey,I only did this because the first second I saw you, I want to be with you!”  
There was a look of confusion and pain in Mickey’s face,” We had a lot of fun,indeed.I can be myself around you……but I can’t help it… Ian…we belong together.”  
“Fine.” Alberto snapped.”Since you rolled on the cartel we were working for,I can not go back to Mexico.I gonna need a green card.”  
”You can’t just use the fake ID you’re using now?” Mickey’s voice trailed to a whisper.  
“No.Meeting you is God’s will. I’m going to start fresh,and you’re going to help me.You owe me that.” Said Alberto firmly.  
“How?” Mickey’s eyebrow arched.  
“You marry me.” Said Alberto with a broad grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to marry Mickey~♫


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian blurted out a sentence with each push.  
”He as good?”  
“He can fuck you like this?”  
“He can satisfy you the way I do?”  
Mickey fellt his ears and neck burning.“You are ruining it,Gallagher.”

“No way in hell!” Mickey shouted while stood up,banging the table.  
“¡Tranquilo!(Calm down!)” Albert pressed Mickey's shoulder to let him sit down.”Mi amor,do you really want to watch me getting killed ?”  
After a moment's silence Mickey went on speaking,” I don’t know. Sounds like a bad idea.”

When Mickey approached the cell door,suddenly a strong hand dragged him violently into the room.” You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?” Ian grinds out between clenched teeth as he pushes Mickey fiercely to the bed.  
Everything was mixed up in Mickey’s head ,he was really not in the mood. ”I don't have any intention to fight with you right now. Just leave me alone!”  
“So you are saving yourself for him now?” All of a sudden Mickey was crushed under Ian’s weight.  
Mickey tried to give the man on top a good punch, but when Ian was pissed off, his strength could be astonishing.  
“Get off me,bitch!” Mickey began to writhe under Ian’s body.  
“Hard to get’s getting me hard,Mick.” Ian poked Mickey in the butt,with a leer on his face,and started to lick Mickey’s auricle.He always knew Mickey’s spot.  
A weakness came to Mickey’s lips and his heart beating painfully.Finally a little whispered word escaped his slightly parted lips.”Lube…”  
It had been a week. Of course Mickey was horny. Seeing Ian but couldn’t have him was driving Mickey crazy. So he decided to put their arguments asides,and have this moment with Ian. After all he left Mexico and returned to prison for this.

Ian gloried in his success.He undressed Mickey in the blink of an eye,and prepared him eagerly.This week was not easy for Ian either,he couldn’t wait to get on Mickey.However,even he was inside of Mickey, he couldn't forget the existence of another man.His thrusts gradually became more and more vigorous.Finally he nipped Mickey’s ear,and blurted out a sentence with each push.  
”He as good?”  
“He can fuck you like this?”  
“He can satisfy you the way I do?”  
Mickey felt his ears and neck burning.“You are ruining it,Gallagher.” He’s exhausted and had no kick left,but the red head just wouldn’t give it a rest.  
“He has a pack of 9 inches?”  
“As good,as hard?”  
Finally he finished inside,leaving a bruise on Mickey’s neck.  
It seemed that Ian wanted particularly to please Mickey today. Although he just climaxed, he started to stroke Mickey’s penis lightly as a gesture of affection.  
Mickey was feeling so good,he was enjoying it silently until Ian blurted out a word, “Mine.”  
Mickey laughed,” Are you talking about my dick?”  
“It’s in my hand,so it’s mine.” Ian snickered,and gave Mickey a final jerk,leading him to heaven.  
Mickey sweared he passed out for a while. He was so relaxed that he said something that should not be said.” Alberto wants a fake marriage with me to get his green card.”  
“Hum?”

“You know...the Mexican guy…who came to visit.” Mickey answered with a a telltale blush on his face.  
“Come the fuck on,Mickey! Are you really talking about marrying another guy with my jizz inside you?” Ian was beginning to simmer with rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rivals in love come face to face, their eyes blaze with hate.
> 
> Ian finally meets Alberto,what would he do?

“You say that again,I will cut your dick off and shove it in your ass!” Mickey threatened,feeling something flowing down along the back of his thigh,but he decided to ignore it anyway.

“You gonna ditch me 'cause you’ve got a new dick now?” Ian fiercely turned Mickey over,and shoved his hand unceremoniuously into Mickey’s pants.

“Knock it off tough guy!” Mickey protested. ”Seriously.I want to talk to you.”

“Alright.” Ian answered with no more than a curl of the lips. Meanwhile,pulled out his hand unwillingly.

“You know that I’d do anything for you.I always came back to you, and I always will.”Mickey stated,facing the wall.

After a while,Ian muttered, ”I know.”

Mickey continued,”After you leaving me at the border,I was like a walking corpse.”

Ian interrupted him by leaning forward and burying his face on Mickeys back.

“I’m not blaming you here.”Mickey stopped a while when he feels his back getting wet by Ian’s tears. ”Alberto helped me get back on my feet. Without him,I could end up dead,but I dumped him without the slightest hesitation when I heard of your imprisonment. I guess that means you have nothing to worry about.”

Ian smiled ,”Even so,that doesn’t mean I want to see you marrying him.”

“He is in trouble now,and it’s my fucking fault.”Mickey seemed to be incrediblely patient today. ”Let me do this for him.”

“I have no right to stop you from doing stupid shit.” Ian shrugged.” Just keep it in mind.We’ll be released in a month. This is not what you always wanted? Us. It’ll work out this time,so don’t fuck it up. ”He tried his best to sound tempting. 

“So it’s a yes.” Mickey grinned. Then the couple shared a kiss last so long that their lips and chins end up a mess.

_ ** A month later. ** _

When Ian and Mickey stepped out of the prison gate, breathing the long-lost air of freedom,Lip was already waiting there. He gave Ian a big hug. Suddenly Alberto had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

“What is he doing here?” Ian knitted his brows angrily.

“How the fuck should I know?” Mickey shrugged.

“Mi amor,I offered you a home in Mexico,so I’m staying with you in Chicago. Quid pro quo.” Alberto hugged Mickey and challenged Ian with a glance.

Although Mickey didn't see that ,he felt a little uncomfortable .He broke away from Alberto and mocked with his eyebrow raised, ”Learned some English, huh? Good for you,smartass.”

That didn’t make Ian feel any better. He didn't say a word in the whole trip.

After an awkward drive that seemed to take forever,Lip finally stopped in front of a building.He hands Ian a bunch of keys, ”Mission completed.”

“What the hell?” Mickey got out of the car and begins to look around.

“My brother wanted to surprise you with a secret love nest, so I did what he’d asked.” Lip patted Ian on the shoulder as a gesture of comfort.” Now with three people, it might be a bit crowded here.” After saying that teasingly, Lip started the car and waved goodbye.

Tears springing to Mickey’s eyes when he opened the apartment’s door,but he managed to hold them back.

“Guess I’ll take the couch.” Alberto threw his bag on the floor,and reached out to shake Ian’s hand,” Forgot to introduce myself. I’m Alberto. Mickey and I met in Mexico, and I’m his good friend.” He deliberately highlighted the words "good friend", and blinked provocatively. Ian just ignored him and walked away to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower, Mickey and Alberto were unpacking in the living room .Alberto seemed to have said something funny in Spanish, Mickey bursted into spontaneous laughter.

Ian put a vast arm around Mickey’s shoulder and drew the shorter man towards him, “Why don’t you take a shower and wash off the prison smell?”

Mickey obediently headed for the bathroom.

“You know…”Ian said as he started to unpack.” Mickey lost his virginity to me,and I’m the only man who has been inside of him.” He grabs his crotch as if it was not intentional,and darted a glance at Alberto.

“Not anymore.” Alberto took off his shirt and shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step back today for two steps forward tomorrow.
> 
> ____ A strategy of Chinese ancient art of the war.
> 
> Alberto had read this in some book.When Mickey turned him down,he came up with the”fake marriage”excuse to win Mickey back in the future.

Ian’s lips moved,but he could not say anything back when he was totally stunned by Alberto’s tattoo. It’s right there,on his right arm. Ian was so familiar with the tattoo pattern,he stroked it almost every night when he cuddled Mickey in bed. Except Alberto’s tattoo says “Lado Norte Siempre”(North Side Always),and Mickey’s says “Lado Sur Siempre”(South Side Always). Ian is not stupid, they’re obviously matching tattoos.

When Ian saw this tattoo the first time, Mickey pronounced it in Spanish. He found Mickey so sexy saying shit he didn’t understand.Then when Mickey explained its meaning, Ian suddenly realized that the man in front of him loved him much more than he knew. He became very emotional and felt a little guilty at that time. However everything seems to be so ironic right now.

“I’m glad you noticed.” Alberto smugly stretched his biceps, ”Mickey and I had these tattooed together,and he learned those words from me.” He smirks,” and that’s not all I taught him.I taught him so much more when we were having sex,like ¡Fóllame más fuerte!,which means fuck me harder…”

Mickey just finished the shower when he saw Ian hitting Alberto on the jaw. ”Hey hey,the fuck is going on here?” He stepped forward and held the furious red head back. “Nothing.” Ian snorted,and angrily retired to the couch.

“Hum, haven’t seen this for a long time.”Alberto licked the corner of his mouth with an amatory look on his face.” Cariño(Honey),you look better shirtless.”

“Fuck off.”Mickey gave him the finger,and dragged Ian to the bedroom before he losing control.

When they are alone in their bedroom,Mickey trapped his arm over Ian’s shoulder and asked,”What the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird the whole day.”

“Seriously Mickey? You don’t know why?” Ian growled.

“I know it has something to do with Alberto,but you overreacted.” Mickey shrugged.”Past is past.He is no more than a friend to me now.That’s all.”

Ian sneered.” I doubt that.He is obviously not over you.I know it and you know it.”

Mickey slapped his forehead.“Jesus Christ!Stop being so dramatic.We’ll kick him out as soon as he gets his green card,all right?”

Ian snorted,”Still don’t know why you walking around half naked.”

Mickey raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face,”Jealous,huh? While you are still pissed,cut the crap and get on me.”

Ian couldn’t help lifting the corner of his mouth,and pushed Mickey down with a dirty smile on his face.

Suddenly struck a sound of knocking.Mickey got up and opened the door impatiently,”What?”

“Just want to say thank you to Ian.”Alberto waved to Ian from the door. “Thanks for letting me stay here,man.”

“You know I only did this for Mickey.” Said Ian coldly.

“I know.And because of this,I’m really grateful.You know Mickey and I had a history,yet you still took me in.You have a big heart.” Alberto couldn’t be more sincere.

After being pushed outside the door by Mickey,he whispered with an evil smile on his face,”And a stupid head.”

_One step back today for two steps forward tomorrow._

Alberto had read this in some book.When Mickey turned him down,he decided to use the”fake marriage”excuse to stick around for the time.He knew he would finally figure out how to win Mickey back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian has got a competitor.I know it's cliché,but I really enjoy writing this.


	7. Chapter 7

On the other side of the door,Mickey cast a flirtatious glance at Ian,leaning on the door.”Want to surprise me,huh?”Then you should do better than an apartment.”

The anger didn’t ebb from Ian’s face. “I don’t trust this guy.He is definitely on to something!”  
“ Come on.It’s all in your head.”Mickey explained,as he approached the bed,”The police cracked the drugs ring,but our boss is still on the run.Alberto can't stay in Mexico.”

Before Ian could say anything,there was a knock on the door again.”Mick,may I borrow one of your boxers?”Alberto’s voice rang out.

“Yeah.Whatever.Buzz off,brown ass!’Answered Mickey impatiently.

“Missed my tushy already?Any time for you,mi amor.”Said Alberto,knocking the door,”Open up!I really need a shower.”

Mickey opened the door abruptly,rushing to the living room.”Here you go.”He threw his bag to Alberto.”Find it yourself.”

When Mickey came back to the bedroom,Ian was already lying in bed,with his back towards the door.Mickey climbed onto the bed,but Ian didn’t make room for him,so he flung his arm around Ian’s neck and landed a kiss there.”Are you OK?”Ian didn’t respond.

“All the cartel members are either in prison or wanted by the police,except Alberto.What does it look like to you?He can’t go back to Mexico.The drug lord will chop off his head!”Said Mickey,as he caressed Ian’s arm,trying to cool him down.

“It looks like you didn’t tell on him.” Ian snorted.

“Uh...” Mickey was speechless.He silently reached into Ian’s pants,and kissed his neck repeatedly,hoping to get away with it.However Ian pulled out his hand,still back towards Mickey.”Are you still hoping I’ll fuck you tonight?I’d send you to the couch if that pervert is not already there.Just forget it.“

The next morning,Mickey heard Alberto singing through the mist of sleep. “What the fuck?”He left the bedroom.

Alberto handed Mickey a cup of coffee and kissed him on the cheek.”Buenos dias.(Good morning).I picked up some coffee and donuts when I went for jogging this morning.”  
“Thanks.”Mickey muttered,hearing Ian’s footsteps.Mickey wondered if Ian had saw the kiss.He looked back at Ian’s face.Nothing found.

“Gotta go to work.”Alberto grabbed his bag.

”Wait,you have a job?”Mickey’s eyes widened.

“I teach salsa dance. I have been looking for you the whole year.You’re not seriously expecting me to survive without a job.” Alberto took a sip of his coffee and left.

“Whatever.”Mickey shrugged and went to the bathroom.

When Ian slammed the door,Alberto was waiting for him in the hallway.”Feelings got hurt,huh?Red,to get your heart broken requires you actually having a heart.”

“What did you mean by that.”Ian seized his collar and pushed him against wall.

“Mickey told me everything.”Alberto pushed him away,”You selfish ungrateful piece of trash.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alberto was a few steps away,when Ian trailed behind him.”I know what you’re up to.Stop what you think you’re doing,or I call the Police or Immigration.”

“Well,what Mick would think if you send the ‘nicest person he has ever met’ to jail?His word,not mine.”Alberto shrugged.

“You don’t get to call him Mick,prick!” Ian got angry at the remark and charged colour.

Alberto turned around and left with a beam of pride on his face.

Ian furiously stepped back towards the door,and suddenly realized he left the house without key.He had to hammer and shout before Mickey opened up.

“Jeez,where comes from the attitude?”Mickey reluctantly shook his head.  
Ian passed by Mickey and entered the room without a word.

“I was in the bathroom, and didn’t hear the knock on the door.”Mickey followed Ian and explained.

“Strip.” Ian turned around and ordered.

“Huh?” Asked Mickey with an obvious look of confusion.

“I said strip.Take your clothes off.”Ian ordered again with no expression on his face.

“Could you at least tell me what we’re doing now? Mickey scratched his ear.

“I thought we had a deal when I came back from the army.”Ian stared into Mickey’s burning face.

“If you want my mouth,all you have to do is ask.”Mickey hung his head,looking down at his feet.

“Take off your clothes.I won’t say it again.You know what happens if you disobey my order.”Said Ian with an incontrovertible tone.

“All right.”Mickey murmured,avoiding any kind of eye contact,and took off his T-shirt.He stopped for a few seconds,and started again to slowly take off his boxer after not hearing Ian’s voice.

When Mickey was completely naked,Ian stepped forward.He put his palm on Mickey’s chest and started to rub the tattoo there with his thumb.Mickey closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

Suddenly Ian pinched his nipple, ”I thought I was under your skin.”

Feeling his nipples get hard,Mickey kept his head down and answered,”Of course you are.”

“Then what’s this?” Ian grabbed his right arm without warning.

“What are you talking about?” Mickey looked up.

“I saw his tattoo.So what now?He is under your skin too?”Ian threw off Mickey’s hand and barked.

“It's not what it looks like...”

“So it’s pure coincidence that you’ve got matching tattoos.”Ian cut Mickey short.

“After a few dispiriting and depressing months,I realized if I didn’t want to end my life,then I had to restart it.So I got this tattoo as a memorial.”Mickey explained,staring at his own feet.”I had no idea Alberto got the same the next day.”

“You really expect me to believe this bullshit?”Ian grumbled.

“Believe it or not.It’s what happened.”Mickey shrugged as he raised his eyebrow,”I remember how good were you when you were pissed.Why don’t we pick up where we left off yesterday?”

“You don’t always get what you want.”Ian wiped Mickey’s leaking dick with his hand and walked away.” This will be your punishment.”

“Come on,Gallagher!” Mickey shouted,feeling his dick hard and painful.


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey tried to put on his boxer but couldn’t.He was so hard,so he went back to their bedroom and lay down naked.

After a while,he heard Ian left the apartment.It seemed that he left with all the warmth and air of the room.Mickey felt he could barely breath.The bedroom smelled like Ian.The sheets smelled like Ian.The pillow smelled like Ian.Everything smelled like that bastard who had stolen his heart a decade ago.That red head bastard seemed to have an obsession with his smell,and kept sniffing him like a puppy.Mickey raised the corner of his mouth at the thought.They had talked about getting a dog,but things went shitty since then.They had been through a lot,and things finally got right until Alberto showed up...

Mickey grabbed his phone and called Ian.He waited long enough until Ian picked up.

Mickey: Hey.

Ian: ...Hey.

Mickey: Where are you?

_Ian: My place_

Mickey’s heart missed a beat.Thank god Ian continued to speak.Mickey felt warmth and air fill up the room again.

_Ian: To grab a few things. _

_Mickey: ....Look..uh..I saw a restaurant on our way home yesterday...kind of fancy.You wanna give it a try?_

_ Ian: Mick,are you asking me out? _

_Mickey*blushed*:It’s just a dinner,and you are paying. _

_Ian*giggled*:Sure.Let’s call it a date._

_ Mickey: Whatever.Bring me one of your nice shirt. _

_Ian:OK.I’ll be home at 7. _

Ian went back to the Gallagher house.He was too busy showing Mickey their new home yesterday,and didn’t get the chance to meet his family.The Gallaghers exchanged greetings and hugs.Debbie even gave him some money that Fiona left，so he could start a new life.Everything seemed perfect,except that Alberto guy.

It was not easy to leave Mickey alone at the border.He got cold feet at the finishing line,which he would probably blame himself for the rest of his life.But he what he could have done?He is a Gallagher,surviving is his priority.He couldn’t affor d to risk his hard-earned stable life.All these years,Ian couldn’t help but wondering:What Mickey would suffer in Mexico?Was he devastated?Was he even alive?This kind of thoughts caused him so much mood swings which was really dangerous for his mental state,so he finally decided to block his heart and bury his feelings deeply.

It was a huge comfort knowing that someone was taking care of Mickey in Mexico.That assuaged his feeling of guilty,but Alberto came all the way to Chicago.His intention could not be more obvious,but how could he ask Alberto to leave?The guy did a lot for Mickey,and Mickey would hate himself if he couldn’t help him.

Ian was alone in his old room when Mickey called.Ian couldn’t help but giggled.The fool asked him out,like a real date,fancy restaurant,nice shirt and everything,so he decided to find Mickey’s black shirt.After Mickey went to jail, he hid the shirt deep in the closet,which he flipped out from time to time.The sight and smell always reminded him of Mickey.


	10. Chapter 10

Mickey was in the shower when he heard Alberto entering the apartment.He finished the shower and saw Alberto setting the table in the living room.“Hey man!I thought you’d be back in the evening.”

Alberto smiled,”I want to have lunch with you.”He handed Mickey a taco and asked with a casual air,”Where’s the redhead?”

“Back to his family.”Mickey swallowed briefly before talking,”Look,I’m gonna need the apartment tonight.Could you go to see some movies or find whatever any shit to do?”

“Why?”Alberto looked up,then turned away quickly,”You know what?Don’t tell me.I’ll find myself something to do.Don’t worry about it.”He got up to leave,”My lunch break is over.Eat while it’s hot.”

Mickey's lips moved silently for a moment, then he found his voice and began again. " Don't you want to eat something before leaving?"

“It’s OK,Mick.I’ll grab a bite on the way to work.”

Mickey sighed and shook his head.

\-----------------------

** _7:00 pm_ **

Ian came back with a bag in his hand.Mickey opened it and found out immediately that was his black shirt.In fact,it was his only good shirt,so how could he forget about it?He put it on and frowned,”It stinks.”

Ian just wrapped his arm around Mickey’s neck,”Let’s go.”

When they approached the restaurant,Ian spat,”Shit.It looks like Japanese.Do you like Sushi?”

Mickey shrugged,” Never had any.”

Ian patted Mickey’s butt and smirked,” It will cost me a fortune,so I’m definitely expecting something tonight.”

“Good evening.”The waitress guided them to their table,”You couple looks lovely.”

“Just out of curiosity,how do you know we’re a couple?”Ian smiled,”You know.We could be co-workers or buddies.”

“I don’t know.”The waitress shrugged,”...You guys just have this chemistry.If you’re buddies,then you’re definitely doing it.”She blinked,and her voice getting lower ,”Tell me if I’m wrong.”

Ian grinned and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist,”What are you recommending?”Mickey shook it off and sat down with a blush on his face.

\------------------------------

They ordered some sushi,salmon sashimi and finally some sake.

“It tastes like worm.”Mickey made a face and stuck out his tongue.”And these chopsticks are just annoying!”

Ian couldn't help but smiled,He dipped the sushi with soy sauce and wasabi and delivered it to Mickey's mouth.

“Some more of that green thing.”Mickey stuck a finger in the wasabi and spat,”Ew!”

“You got too much.”Ian passed the sushi again to Mickey’s mouth,”Just eat this one.”

Mickey looked around and gulped it down quickly.”It’s not that bad actually.I kind of like it.”He took a sip of the sake and curled his lip.”But what’s that raw fish,I thought we ordered salmon.”

“That’s what sashimi is for.”Ian laughed and refilled Mickey’s glass,then his.

“Don’t drink too much.”Mickey raised his left eyebrow,”Otherwise it will affect your performance tonight.”

At this point,Ian just can’t wait to go back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 10 is a constant ass-kissing to the Gallavich fandom😂,but I’ll take it.The show has done enough damage.I really hope the writer could fix the remaining problems.I don’t trust Ian now.


	11. Chapter 11

The couple barely made to the bedroom.

They started kissing in the elevator.Thinking that they’d have the apartment to themselves all night made Mickey hard,so hard that he began to unzip Ian’s jeans.Ian wasn’t any better.The monster in his pants thirsted for coming out.However there he was,trying to insert the key correctly,while Mickey was distracting him by kissing his chin and grabbing his crotch.

“Shit,Mickey!.”Ian cursed,trying his best to concentrate.Finally the god damn door opened.Mickey smirked at his power,that was exactly when Ian yanked his belt and dragged him to their bedroom.He pinned Mickey on the bed,”You’re playing with fire.”Mickey rolled over and clamped Ian’s hip with his thighs.He lowered his head,and his lips almost touched Ian’s,”Oh yeah?”While Mickey was talking,their lips touched inadvertently.Ian raised his head to kiss his teasing boyfriend,but Mickey sit up with a broad grin on his face.“My throat is on fire though.The soy sauce is too salty.I’ll get some water.”

Ian pointed his dick and complained with a pitiable tone,”You gonna leave me like this?”

Mickey laughed,”I’ll be back in a minute.”

“How about you get naked in a minute,and I’ll get that water for you.”Ian suggested.

On his way to the kitchen,Ian saw Mickey’s lunch leftover.He rolled his eyes and decided to clean this up tomorrow.Then he noticed this was lunch for two.He figured out easily that Mickey and Alberto had lunch together,but he got the water and returned to the bedroom without mentioning it.

Mickey was already lying there naked,he reached out his hand,”Pass me the water.”

Instead of passing Mickey the water,Ian opened the bottle and took a sip,”Hmm,good.”Staring at Mickey’s naked body,his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.He took another sip and held the water in his mouth.

“What the fuck,man?Pass me the water already.....”Before Mickey finished his protest,Ian leaned forward and pressed their lips together.The warm water flowed from Ian’s mouth,and Mickey took it unconsciously. Soon,the water finished,and their tongues finally met.Mickey sucked eagerly whatever his lover gave to him.

“Easy!”Ian smirked.

Sip by sip,he helped Mickey finish the entire bottle of water by his mouth.Their lips finally separated.Mickey’s face flushed,his eyes closed and his lips glowing with water.The sight delivered Ian to the edge of exploding.He took off his cloths impatiently,and climbed onto Mickey.He parted Mickey's legs and squeezed in.Before Mickey could say anything,he blocked Mickey's mouth tightly with his lips.The kiss was so rough that Mickey’s bottom lip started bleeding.Suddenly Ian flipped him over and quickly applied some lube on his own cock.

“Easy!”Mickey smirked,but his smirk didn’t last.Ian pushed in without warning.His dick entered so deep until his balls hit Mickey’s ass.Mickey bit his bottom lip and panted hastily with the pain.Ian leaned forward and wrapped his arm tightly around Mickey's chest.

“Gallagher,you trying to strangle me?”Mickey turned his head around and raised his eye brow.

Ian didn’t respond,he kept pushing Mickey with manic thrusts.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Feeling his legs shaking,Mickey’s voice fragmented. ”Are..you...mad?”

Ian’s clasp became tighter and tighter,”Say you are mine!”

“Seriously,Gallagher.....”Mickey couldn’t finish the sentence,the man behind bit his left shoulder.

“Say it!” Ian ordered again.He sucked the bruise on Mickey’s shoulder and tasted blood.

“I’m yours!.” Mickey came all over the sheets.

After a couple of thrusts,Ian came deep inside Mickey,but he didn’t pull out,he just gasped against Mickey's back,and his arm still wrapping tightly around Mickey’s chest.

“You alright?”Mickey asked.

“Nothing.Just...just don’t move.”Ian closed his eyes and rested his jaw on Mickey’s shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

When the first sun light fell on Ian's face,he struggled to open his eyes.He found himself cuddling Mickey tightly.No,cuddling is not the accurate phrase.His arm wrapped firmly around Mickey's shoulder, while his legs nipping Mickey's thighs between them.He was like a human octopus, and it was a miracle that Mickey could still breathe.

Ian was the middle child who was always easy to be forgotten or ignored.Sometimes he felt no one ever gave a shit about him.In fact,there were times when he was away from his family,and no one even noticed,but with Mickey it was different.He still remembered the first time they hooked up,Ian had already forgotten why he was there because of the best fuck he'd ever got.When Mickey threw the gun to the bed.Ian’s heart instantly melted.Mickey remembered why he came,and he cared enough to give the gun back.Although Mickey rejected his kiss later,he still fell asleep with the broadest smile on his face that night.

Ian had a little crush towards Mickey ever since the day he realized he was gay himself.The dirty dark-haired boy always had this smirk on his face before he beat the shit out of someone,and the smirk made Ian’s heart pounding,but he never imagined even in his wildest dream that one day he could put his dick in that ass.Ugh,that ass.It had always been a mystery why Mickey being the palest boy in the world with that kind of plump ass.The ass where Ian settled his dick between its cheeks at the moment,like harbor and boat,it was its destiny.Mickey was his destiny.The days he pushed Mickey away and gave up on them turned out to be the darkest days of his life.He couldn’t afford losing Mickey again.

Ian knew he had nothing to worry about.Mickey would choose him a million times without blinking .However the fact that Alberto showed up made him uncomfortable and nervous,like he realized for the first time in his life that he was not Mickey’s only option.Thinking of that,Ian got out of the bed,and went to the living room.He could at least offer Mickey a home,a place that was comfy and secure,which that Mexican fugitive could never bring to the table.

He decided to clean up Mickey’s lunch leftover first.He collected patiently those boxes and empty bottles from the table and the couch,when he noticed a notebook in the corner of the couch.He opened it,and realized immediately it was a diary.Mickey would never keep a diary,it had to be Alberto’s.Ian shouldn’t have read it,but he couldn’t help himself when he saw Mickey’s name on the page.

_ March 17th,2017  _

_Today I met this guy.He was lying there like a corpse.At first I thought he was dead,then I approached him and saw his face.It was the noblest face I've ever seen,pale,pure and those puffy lips....He woke up,and I almost drowned in those ocean-blue eyes.Maybe he is some lost rich boy ?I don’t know.I just want bring him home._

_ March 19th,2017 _

_ His name is Mickey.I kinda feel he was messing with me.Does that mouse have the same name?Maybe he didn’t want to tell me his real name.It’s funny that I thought he was some rich boy at first.Turns out we’re from the same world.I’m so glad that he is also a piece of trash just like me.Is he even gay?I don’t care,I’ll do anything to get into that ass.He sure he’s not latino?Cause white guy doesn’t have ass like that. _

Ian could see how exciting Alberto was when he wrote this.At the end the writing became more and more scribbled,and he even drew a little sketch of Mickey’s curvey silhouette next to it.What a romantic?Ian rolled his eyes so hard that his eyeballs almost fell off.Alberto need to be gone!Even if it meant he had to play dirty.


	13. Chapter 13

Ian quickly took pictures of some pages of the diary with his phone,and put it back on the couch.He cleaned up the rest and acted like nothing happened.

Suddenly he heard the sound of unlocking,and there Alberto was,with a bag and a key in his hand. Ian stared at his hand and snapped,”Why the fuck you have the key?”

The way Alberto smiled as if it wasn’t a big deal already made Ian furious,and he raised the bag in his hand,”Have some Pão de Queijo(Brazilian Cheese Bread),it was so hard to find these in Chicago,but it’s Mickey’s favorite.You should give it a try.”

Staring at Alberto’s hand,Ian didn’t move a bit.Alberto continued to speak as if he was some kind of mind reader,”Mickey made me a copy of the key.You know,like Mickey’s casa,mi casa?”

It was pretty obvious that Alberto was being deliberately provocative.At this point Ian couldn’t think of a better idea than giving the man a good punch,which could at least teach him a memorable lesson,but what would happen next?Ian could already hear him whining and probably sobbing in front of Mickey about how mean Ian was to him,or some bullshit like he only wanted to survive and not to cause trouble blah blah.Ian knew he’d better calm himself down if he didn’t want this bitch to win,so he just ignored him and began to prepare some banana pancakes.

******************************************************************************************************************

Mickey was dreaming about Christmas,which was quite strange,considering the last Christmas he had was 20 years ago.He found himself alone in the bed when he woke up,and he tried immediately to sit up.Then he felt aches and pains all over his body.”Gallagher was wild last night”,Mickey thought.He looked down,and found his nipples swollen and there were bruises on his thighs,so he put some clothes on to cover them,and left the bedroom.

He realized why he had that dream when he saw Ian making pancakes.It was the smell ,homy and Christmassy.It was almost 4 years since last time Ian cooked for him.He blushed with pleasure at the thought,and felt his eyes a little moist.He sat down at the table waiting for Ian to serve the breakfast when he noticed Alberto was also there.

“Hey man,can you believe it?I found Pão de Queijo in Chicago!” Alberto handed Mickey the bag.

Mickey felt Ian’s look was burning a hole on the back of his head when he tried to take the bag,so he drew back he hand.

“You sure you don’t want some? You used to love these!” Alberto reached out his hand again.

“He has loved banana pancakes since he was 15.”Ian snorted,putting a stack of pancakes on the table.

Mickey looked at Alberto apologetically and muttered,”Sorry man,I guess I’ll go with the pancakes.”

Ian darted a glance at Alberto and sat down.They ate peacefully at the dining table, and there was a silence of awkwardness.

Alberto broke the silence by playing a video on his phone.He shoved the phone in front of Mickey and roared,”Check this out man,hahaha.This is gold.”

Mickey took the phone,and saw Ian passionately giving a speech in the video.

“Why you never told me you’re dating a internet celebrity?” Asked Alberto with a suppressed smile appeared on his face.

Oh god!It's the gay Jesus video!Ian felt his head exploding with embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

“¿Pelirrojo,estás bromeando?(Redhead,are you kidding me?)”Alberto’s eyes widened,”You abandoned Mickey for this?”

“I didn’t abandoned Mickey!”Ian flushed bright red with rage,”I helped him get to the border!”

“And left him there.” Alberto’s eyebrow arched and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.”I’d say it was quite an audacious move though,and you looked so proud in the video.”

Ian hated his douchey attitude,and he hated even more this Mickey 2.0 expression on Alberto’s face.

“But you shouldn’t be.”Alberto mocked.

And this was the last straw for Ian.He seized Alberto’s collar and warned,stressing each word,”If you don’t know how to behave under my roof,I will teach you!”

Mickey gently grabbed Ian’s hand to calm him down,and darted a look at Alberto,”You need to get out of here,man.”

Alberto knew he had done enough today.If he kept ranting this,Mickey would kick him out for real,so he apologized on his way out,”Sorry Ian,I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.I’ll leave you two alone.” 

***********************************************************

Ian sat there frustratedly.Alberto found out his Gay Jesus past,which Ian was not proud of.The whole thing got out of control in the end, all because he was off his meds at the time.Wait,a plan fermented in Ian's mind.

“Ain’t you meeting your parole officer today?”He reminded Mickey,hoping to get some time alone to make his plan.

“Oh shit!I totally forgot it!”Mickey patted his forehead and sprang to his feet.

Ian chuckled to himself,but he put on a sad face anyway.

"If you’re not feeling well I’ll stay.”Mickey leaned forward to kiss Ian’s temple. This almost made Ian feel guilty,but he told himself this was for their future.He shook his head,smiling a forced smile,”No,you go.I’ll take a nap.”

Mickey put his palm on Ian’s forehead to test temperature.Seemed normal,so he caressed Ian’s neck and sent him to the bedroom.He tucked Ian in and kissed him gently,“Call me if you need anything.I’ll be home in a couple of hours and bring back lunch,and don’t forget to take your meds.”

*************************************************************

15 minutes after Mickey left,Ian sat up to check the pictures he just took,only to find some random stuff.Mostly just Alberto took Mickey out to try Mexican food,or they went to the beach on weekends,or they shot bear cans for fun after they got super drunk.

“Is this a fucking rom-com movie?”Ian rolled his eyeballs. He got bored soon and almost stop reading until he saw this one:

_10/10/2018_

_ Mickey disappeared for days,and didn’t even leave a note.I was so worried and searched everywhere.Then yesterday came a whole bunch of armed policemen when I was out looking for Mickey.They arrested almost everyone.Today I saw orders for arrest everywhere.It’s weird that Mickey and I are not wanted.Right now when I write this down,I suddenly realize that Mickey reported the cartel._

_ Last week came two clients from America,and one of the guy was wearing a Gay Jesus T-shirt.Mickey’s eyes widened when he saw the T-shirt,and left without a word the next day.I knew it was that man “Ian Galager”.I saw this tattoo on Mickey’s chest the first time we banged,but I never asked him.He built up a wall in his heart and I didn’t want to push him.He told me their whole story 3 months later when we got super drunk. _

_The guy was in trouble,so Mickey must went to rescue him.He never learns.This son of bitch will break his heart AGAIN! The police didn’t catch our boss,and now we’re in serious trouble.I must go find him and take him to Brazil where no one can find us.Ian Galager can thank me later for keeping him away from the dangerous drug lord._

A creeping unease washed over Ian.He poured the rest of the pills in a bag after taking his meds,and hid the bag in the closet.Then left the empty bottle on the night stand.


	15. Chapter 15

Ian was lying in bed with his palm covering his eyes when Mickey came back.He removed Ian’s hand and smiled,”Wake up sleeping beauty!Time to have lunch.”

Ian didn’t respond,eyes still closed.Mickey leaned down to kiss Ian,but he didn’t open his mouth right away to embrace Mickey’s tongue as he usually did.

Mickey’s brows frowned,”You OK?”

Ian mumbled,”...Just leave me alone.”

Mickey was too familiar with this.He turned to check the night stand where Ian kept his meds,only to find an empty bottle.He grabbed Ian’s shoulder anxiously,”Please tell me you flushed all your meds.”

Ian was planning to play this game longer,but he couldn’t bear to break Mickey’s heart,so he sat up and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s neck,and their forehead touching painfully. Ian lowered his head and whispered,“Don’t worry.I didn’t swallow them.” Well technically Ian wasn’t lying.

Mickey asked while trying to make eye contact ,”Why?”,but Ian avoided his eyes.

After a while,Ian raised his head,and found a small tear drop on Mickey’s face.He wiped it with his thumb and gently caressed Mickey’s cheek,”Sometimes I’m not sure that you’d always love me.” After heard Mickey’s little frustrate sigh,Ian continued to speak,”I know it’s unfair to say this after everything you’ve done for me and I never said thank you...”

Mickey turned his head to kiss Ian’s thumb,staring into Ian’s eyes ,”Thank you is an unnecessary phrase between you and me.”

Ian smirked,”I’m sure about your love when you used my tongue as toothbrush,or when you sat on my face like a chair though.”He slammed his lips to Mickey’s and began to devour Mickey’s face.He licked into Mickey’s mouth eagerly.Their tongues touched and tangled up immediately...

Ian cupped Mickey's face,looking at him with his puppy eyes as if he was 15 again,”When you didn’t leave me after I was diagnosed,or when you turned yourself in to be with me after I gave up on us,I’m 100% sure,but if you leave me one day,I’ll have nothing...”He lowered his head.

Mickey felt still a little dizzy from the kiss earlier and Ian’s confession,”You know I’d literally take a bullet for you anytime...”

Ian interrupted him,”Sorry I shouldn't have doubted you,but I saw something today that makes me doubt myself.”

“What?What made you stop taking your meds?Tell me!”Mickey lifted Ian’s chin.

Ian showed Mickey those photos he took from Alberto’s diary.After reading two pages,Mickey’s patience already ran out,he burst into laughter and tossed the phone onto the bed,”Gallagher you do know Alberto is Mexican right?”

Ian scoffed,”So?”

Mickey could barely hold his laughter,”I don’t think he’d keep a diary,but if he did,it would be in Spanish. As soon as he wrote the shit and left there on purpose,you rose to the bait.”

Ian just realized how stupid he could be when jealousy was involved.He remembered when they were kids and he was so jealous of Angie Zago and Svetlana when he knew for sure Mickey was into boys.He pouted,”So it was a fake diary and I’m tricked,but what he wrote isn’t fake you know?When he wrote he’d take you away from me,he meant it!”

“Yeah yeah Freud.Let’s get him that fucking green card and kick him out tomorrow.”Mickey nodded reluctantly.

“Hello?!Marrying is another scheme to steal you from me!”Ian pouted again.

Mickey found petty Ian so cute.How did he never see that in the past?He raised his eyebrow and darted Ian a challenging glance,”You sound like I’m your property or something.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hip to pull him closer and smirked,“You’re not?”

Mickey took Ian’s hand and put it on his chest where Mickey’s heart pounding.He looked deep into Ian’s eyes and promised,”You’ll always own my heart.”

An inexplicable urge came to Ian's heart.He reached out his hand to Mickey,“Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Mickey didn’t respond at first.He couldn’t believe it.He never thought this would happen one day.

Ian thought Mickey didn’t respond because of hesitation,so he kept convincing him,”I know you don’t want to owe him anything,but I’ll never let you marry anyone but me.I’d think of some solution.Don’t worry.”

Tears gushed from Mickey's eyes as he spoke.“Fuck him!”He locked his hand with Ian’s.


	16. Chapter 16

Alberto was smoking outside the building when he shuddered for no reason and dropped his cigarette.”That’s not a good sign.”He said to himself.

When he entered the apartment,he saw Ian half naked with a towel around his waist.”¡Mira a ese payaso(Look at that clown)!Trying to seduce me with his ginger ass.”Alberto smirked,with his eyes flashing Ian up and down.He licked the corner of his mouth and shrugged,”But knowing all the shitty things you did to Mickey makes me immune to your charm.”

Ian didn’t rage as Alberto expected. On the contrary,he got this ear to ear grin on his face,and that was exactly when Mickey came out from the bedroom with the identical grin.When he saw Alberto,the corners of his mouth dropped,”Hey.”He forced a smile and greeted.

A long delay meant more hitches,so Alberto ignored his uneasiness and asked,”Shall we go to the courthouse today?You know,as soon as we make it official,I can move out and leave you guys alone.”

“Sorry man...”Mickey’s head lowered.”I don’t know how to explain this to you....”

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist and finished the sentence for him,”Newsflash!Mickey will marry me instead.”

Alberto’s face darkened perceptibly.”You’ll regret this Mickey.You know what he’s capable of.Do you really want to get your heart broken again in the future?”

Ian’s arm tightened unconsciously.Mickey rubbed his hand then said firmly to Alberto,”I guess that is a risk I’m willing to take.”

“But you promised!”Alberto snapped,”!How can I keep myself safe if you don’t marry me.It’s only a matter of time before I’m deported!”

“We don’t want to owe you anything,so don’t worry.I’ll think of something.”Ian promised,”But this time I’ll not allow Mickey to marry anyone but me!”

****************************************

Ian felt his pocket extra heavy that morning.Those were a couple of grands that Fiona left for each of the Gallagher siblings,and this money would be Mickey and his future.

He spotted Frank at the back door of Alibi.”Yo you wanna make some easy money?”He patted Frank on the shoulder to wake him up.

Frank looked up in disbelief,”You’re never a good businessman,no offense.”

Ian covered his nose with his hand to avoid Frank’s smell,”It’s actually a very good deal.Some Mexican guy want a green card.Since you’re technically single,I think you could use 300 bucks.”

“500.”Frank raised his palm,”and cash in advance.”

“400,and I’ll pay you cash after the paperwork is done.”Ian pointed his pocket and said,”I’ve already got the money.”

“Deal.”Frank burped,and reached out to shake Ian’s hand.

Ian rolled his eyes before dodged Frank’s hand ,”Meet me at the courthouse 2 hours later.If you’re gonna be late,it’s 10 dollar per minute.”

Ian didn’t want to waste anymore time with Frank.He had an appointment with the wedding planner,and he planned to use the rest of the money to give Mickey a perfect wedding...

*****************************************

2 hours later

Mickey and Alberto were surprised when Ian called.They couldn’t believe he solved the problem in less than 24 hours.They hurried to the courthouse only to find Frank in a wrinkled suit.

“Never thought one day a Milkovich could be my best man.”Frank joked,and kissed Alberto on the cheek,”Encantado(Delighted to meet you).I guess you’re my fiancée.”

Ian came in with a bouquet in his hand at that moment.It was a sample that florist offered,but he decided to tease Alberto anyway,”I see you’ve already met your future husband,and this flower is for the newly weds.”

Alberto turned to leave,but Mickey grabbed his arm to stop him,”Please stay.I really want to marry Ian,but I don’t want you to be killed either.This is the best way to keep you safe,man.”

“Fine.I’ll do it for both of us.”Alberto snapped,and kept his eyes fixed on Ian,”Don’t think you’re safe,red.I’m your stepfather now,and I’ll keep an eye on you for my Mickey boy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I have typos or grammar mistakes.English is not my native language,and not even my second language.Correction of my English is welcomed.


End file.
